Unexpected Carnival fun
by Darkhottie06
Summary: Yugi and Yami are two different people.  This is a fluff date session. R&R YamixYugi


**AN: 1****ST**** YU-GI-OH! Fanfiction. This is also a puzzleshipping as you can see. I hope you enjoy! ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-gi-oh characters or the plot. I just surprised adopted them and made them act out my story.**

**~ONIGIRI~**

In a breezy Saturday afternoon, the amusement park was still filled with noisy children running around, immature teenagers going around from insanity, and careless parents. Although there was this one person who stood out from this insane asylum. Having seriously spiked up hair with maroon outline the deep black hair and blond hair sprouting from the core of his head and zigzagging down to reveal his innocent purple eyes, his name was Yugi Muto. He was wearing a light blue striped shirt and a nice pair of flared out jeans with black vans. He was waiting for a "friend" of his to come while he was eating his favorite vanilla ice cream and sitting on a bench. Yugi was just about finish eating his ice cream, but another hand came and grabbed on to his ice cream then put in the stranger's mouth to gulp down the ice cream.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami also has the same hairstyle as Yugi, but Yami has a 3rd layer of blond hair added to his spiky black and maroon spikes. Today's clothing for Yami was a black button up shirt with skinny jeans and chains on the belt loops; then to finish it all off, he wore a pair of black and white checkered vans.

"Hey, Yugi. I'm sorry that I took so long; I had to take the dog out for a walk in the morning." Yami explained with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"That's fine!" Yugi stood up from the bench and grins. He got off the bench, and Yami offered his hand to hold on to which Yugi happily took.

They walked towards the rollercoaster, which curved in every direction and fell into a boiling volcano, obliviously. When they arrived, Yugi stared up at the death trap with evident fear in his eyes. Yami lead them to the line that pulled Yugi closer to the hell ride.

"Y-Yami….I-I don't think it's safe…." Yugi stammered when they were half towards it.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll take care of you." Yami smiled which reassured the smaller boy.

"Alright!"

When they got in with a bunch of noisy teenagers, that practically scared Yugi with their screams of threatening that the rollercoaster is death itself. There were two _seemingly_ normal teenagers in front of them. The one to the left and sitting in front of Yami was female, and the one sitting front of Yugi was male. They turned around and decided to yell out "SHUT UP!" to the noisy bunch. From the unison of their voices and the exact timing, Yugi and Yami were a bit taken back. The female looked apologetic towards them and said, "Sorry. They were annoying."

"Agreed." The male sitting beside her spoke without turning back for them to see his face.

The female rolled her eyes and held out her hand for them to shake. "Nice to meet 'cha. I'm Hatsu."

When she fully turned around to shake our hands as a way of greeting, they had a clear view of her face. Her face was heart shaped and she had deep sapphire eyes. Some of her bangs covered up her left side of her face and then her long jet black hair lightly curled down to her back.

"Hi Hatsu. I'm Yami and this is Yugi." Yami introduced us to Hatsu formally. Yugi waved back to her shyly.

Hatsu nodded in recognition then elbows the male in the gut for being so rude. The male stranger groaned from pain and turned around with not much enthusiasm.

"Edric. Nice to meet you." The male lazily said which came back with another jab of Hatsu's elbow connecting with his gut.

"OUCH! Would you stop! I already had enough bruises from the previous onigiri fight we had!" Edric practically growled out the sentence.

Edric was a handsome guy with mood changing hair? His hair was a pretty little bright red, but reverted back to a cool sapphire blue color. We both assumed that was his original hair color. He had a weird three spikes sticking out at the core of his head and his bangs were flown to the left. His eyes were coal black, which were half way covered by a red bandana.

"Wimp." Hatsu murmured under her breath.

The two from behind animatedly sweat dropped from the argument they were witnessing.

"Hey Yami. Why is the rollercoaster taking so long to go?"

"I have no idea."

Right after their conversation ended, it was like a magic start to the rollercoaster, and they start leaning forward 2 continue their "one hell of a ride."

~ONIGIRI~

Yugi got off with relieve written all over his face, and he was still clinging onto Yami's arm after the ride. Yami secretly enjoyed how Yugi was clinging onto him, so that was why Yami wanted to ride the rollercoaster. Hatsu and Edric got off after the both oblivious love birds.

"So Yugi, where do you wanna go next?"

"Hmm how about that?" Yugi pointed out the love tunnel with frilly hearts and stupid cupids all over the entrance. He blushed a little from being so daring to actually point out the ride. Yami smirked and agreed then lead them to the ride.

Hatsu and Edric looked at each other with much knowledge about the "innocent" love tunnel and smirked evilly.

"I hope they get excited from the ride." Hatsu said while following them silently.

"Oh I don't think they'll know what will hit 'em." Edric also followed them.

~ONIGIRI~

Yugi and Yami sprinted out of the love tunnel exit, panting for oxygen to fill their lungs again.

"Who the hell gets chased by a mob of zombies in a love tunnel!" Yami exclaimed of horror.

"And who the heck falls from a 20 feet cliff from a spinning teacup that is supposedly totally harmless!" Yugi added.

"We're never going on that ride again." They both slumped down saying in unison with a dark, heavy, and dreadful aura around them.

"That ride was awesome!"

"Agreed! We should do it again!"

The two boys looked behind them and spotted Edric and Hatsu exiting out of the ride, they just went on.

"Oh hey guys!" Hatsu greeted with a big grin plastered on her face.

"You don't look so good." Edric pointed out. "You want to go get some food in your stomach?"

"Why in the world would I want food in my stomach right after I came out of that haunted, horrific, insane and mad ride!" Yugi questioned, "How could you say it was awesome too!"

Hatsu shrugged with indifference and simply replied with, "It just is."

"Well they got cake in the snack bar."

"Interesting. Cake in a snake bar?" Yami tilted his head in confusion.

"I want some cake." Yugi eagerly said.

"Then let's get some cake." Yami took Yugi's hand again and dragged him to a snake bar. Yugi obediently followed behind, so did Hatsu and Edric.

"Wonder when they're gonna confess." Hatsu whispered to Edric.

"I bet you 100 dollars right after the cake; they will confess. I think Yami might be doing something with the cake." Edric whispered back.

"I bet you right after another ride." Hatsu smirked with confidence.

"Yami better be doing something with that cake."

Yami was ordering the cake and Yugi was sitting down at a table waiting patiently for him. When he came over with the scrumptious dessert, Yugi picked up his fork and wanted to dig in the cake. The cake was decorated with strawberries all over and some kiwis were detected as a 2nd inner circle from the strawberries. Then smack in the middle was a personalized mini Yugi with duel cards circled around him.

Yugi blushed and looked at Yami. Yami was smiling and eating some of the cake already. In about 20 minutes, they both finished the cake, but Yami plopped a last strawberry into Yugi's mouth. He was surprised, but he gently took Yami's hand that was holding the fork and ate the strawberry without questioning. Yami smiled and kissed the little frosting off Yugi's cheek. **(AN: How it got there? I have no idea.)**

"Hey Yugi. Have I ever told you I love you?" Yami smiled with blinding happiness sparkling around him.

Yugi blushed tenfold and stuttering on his English for a while before answering with, "I-I-I love you too."

"YEAH! I WON THE BET!" A voice exclaimed, interrupting the moment of fluffiness.

"SHUT UP, BEAN SPROUT!" Then a splat was heard after the yell from another voice.

Attention was gathered on the two odd couple — which was Edric and Hatsu — Edric was down on the ground with chilli fries covering his face. Hatsu was trying to drag him to the girl's bathroom to avert attention and clean up his face, but clearly the attention thing was not working out. All eyes were on them for now; then when they got to the female toiletries, everyone went back to their lives.

Yugi and Yami sweatdropped again for the second time today. They continue to walk around the amusement park, afraid of going into any of the other rides after the last experiences. It was around 6pm when they started to head home.

"Yami, why not stay over at my house tonight? I'm sure Grandpa won't mind." Yugi smiled innocently.

"Umm….Sure." Yami hesitated while thinking of other reasons on how to control himself from attacking Yugi if he slept over.

They quietly walked back to Yugi's house with few words spoken to each other. When they arrived, Yugi explained to his Grandpa that a "friend" is staying over. Yami was examining the duel cards that were lying on the living room table. When Yugi came back with a comforter and pillows, he went upstairs to set up the guest bed after he told Yami to stay downstairs. He came back down and waved his hand up to gesture Yami to follow him.

Yami followed after he gave his thanks to Yugi's grandfather. They went into a guest room that was conveniently next to Yugi's room, Yami went in and immediately slumped down on the bed. Yugi laid down next to him and got himself wrapped around Yami's arms.

"Oh! Before I forget and go to sleep, happy birthday my aibou." Yami kissed him full on the lips. Yugi was shocked at first but went along with the kiss. They stopped a few minutes to take a breath and starred at each other's eyes deeply with love and compassion.

"I will love you till the end of my life." Yami added with a kiss on his love's nose.

"I will also love you till the end of eternity and forever." Yugi grinned.

They both went under the covers of the bed and fell into a deep slumber of what fulfilled their lives together as a couple.

~Back at the amusement park~

"Hey Hatsu. Mission spiky hair couple accomplished. Should we report back to our boss?" Edric said while wiping the last bit of chili fries of his cheek.

"Yeah I think we should." Hatsu took out a walkie-talkie with a little onigiri sticker on the antenna. "Hey boss. Mission has been completed."

"Good, good. Now I need you to come back immediately! I ran out of sugar to add to my 50 layer cake." The voice on the other line ordered.

"How about we go and get the sugar and then come back to the house?" Edric added.

"….Yeah that's what I meant!"

Hatsu giggled. "Okay, Christine! We're going to the store right now!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Listen hurry up. A couple of friends are coming over." Christine ordered with a tint of embarrassment in her tone.

"Alright! Are we eating spaghetti tonight?" Edric asked with eagerness.

"Yeah…maybe…I don't know!" A crash was heard through the walkie-talkie a second after she replied. "Oh …..flipping flapjacks! I gotta go! See ya!" The buzzing noise was heard after that thus ending their conversation.

"Very nice vocabulary." Edric said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well I guess we better head out! I think we should get salt instead of the sugar, just to prank her," Hatsu suggested. "So that Christine doesn't get too hyper. I don't think she's gonna notice."

"Good choice." After that they headed off towards the store with pride that Yugi and Yami FINALLY became a couple.

~ONIGIRI~

**Well that was the end. This was a request from one of my friends, so I decided to post it. This is a one-shot, my peeps! See ya~!**


End file.
